Marcus Sparrow
Marcus Sparrow is a Hero who prefers to work alone. He is a very distinguished Hero, and would have a far better reputation if he allowed others to accompany him. He was once a member of Epsilon 3, but the other members were slaughtered so he know likes to work alone. History Creation Sparrow, like all other Heroes, was created in the assembly tower in Hero Factory. He was assigned a team and sent out on missions like all other Heroes. One day, Sparrow was on a mission that went wrong with his team, Epsilon 3. All of his team-mates were slaughtered. Alone, Sparrow managed to finish the mission and return to Hero Factory. It was then that he discovered that he preferred to fight alone. His idea was "In fighting alone you only have to watch your own back." Over the years he built a reputation second only to that of Alpha leader Preston Stormer. Varios V Once Sparrow received his 2.0 upgrade, he was asked by Mark Surge, Breez and Evo to aid them in battle when the traveled to Varios V to find and defeat Makuta Xion. The Hero agreed, but said he would follow once he got upgraded. Toa Iruini and Toa Lhikan managed to convince the Hero to take them with him to help the other Heroes When the Toa and Sparrow arrived they noticed that the planet had physically changed and found the discarded weapons of the three Heroes. Sparrow suspected it was a trap, the Toa agreed and decided to spring the trap, but lay one of their own.They decided it would be best to send Sparrow in to spring the trap while the Toa would flank the attackers and then decimate them. The trio then set the plan into motion. Sparrow set the trap by walking into the field. He was attacked by Makuta Vanille, Fero and a group of seven Skrall. Lhikan and Iruini managed to defeat the Skrall, but the two Toa had to combine their powers to defeat Vanille and Fero. The Makuta and Bone Hunter were able to escape, but didn't flee towards Xion's Fortress as Iruini cut off their line of retreat. The group scouted the Xion Fortress and found that, on foot, they wouldn't be able to break in. Through the use of Iruini's mask and Lhikan's Greatswords, the group managed to get into the Fortress. Iruini acted as a diversion while Sparrow and Lhikan got the three Heroes out. Once the Heroes were saved, they returned to their ship to find it had been destroyed and Vanille was waiting from them. The group also came face to face with a new enemy, Makuta Kyro. Breez was badly injured in the fight and Evo was knocked out by this new Makuta. Sparrow decided that the group would have to retreat to a nearby farm. He asked Iruini and Lhikan to keep the enemies occupied while they took Evo back to the farm. Lhikan and Iruini combined their powers until the Heroes were far enough away. When the Heroes were far enough away, Lhikan traveled on his board while Iruini just teleported to them. When they arrived at the farm, Breez and Evo stayed outside while the Heroes and Toa scouted the area. Sparrow went alone to the shed and discovered a ship. It was old by anyones standards, but it would take them off-planet. One of the native Nazari that owned the farm asked the Heroes to protect the farm. It was at that point that more farmers and the rest of Sparrow's group entered. The farm noticed that a group of Vorox had been sent to take a few of them out. A plan was devised to lure the Vorox and kill them. Meat was cooked and the Vorox followed the scent. Behind a log, the farmers and Heroes fired at the Vorox while Lhikan and Iruini smashed them with their elemental powers. When that was over, Lhikan said he would fight Vanille, Iruini would fight Kryo while it would be the Heroes duty to aid the farmers. Sparrow disagreed and said that he would take down Fero, the Toa reluctantly agreed. The Skrall and Fero arrived while the Toa went after their respective targets. Surge, Breez and Evo directed the farmers in the fight against the Skrall. The battle stopped when Sparrow killed Fero. The Skrall fled after that. Liasia thanked the Heroes and told them she intended to leave too. The ship could only carry seven, so she would return for the other farmers later. As they left, a shield appeared around Varois V so no one could get in or out. Characteristics Gadgets and Tools Even as a rookie, Sparrow liked to have as many weapons as he could. His ethos was that guns were the only thing that could watch his back without him getting all emotional if they were lost. As a 1.0 Hero, he carried two Meteor Blasters in his hands. When Sparrow was upgraded to a 2.0 Hero, he wanted to keep his original Meteor Blasters but also wanted to don a new gun. He decided to have his Meteor Blasters equipped to mechanical arms on his back so something would really watch his back. He also received a Explosive Gun which allowed him to fire explosive rounds. He also wore these explosive rounds on his shoulders. During the first battle on Varios V, he inserted a chip into is Meteor Blaster ammo to make them highly corrosive. He used this to kill Fero. Personality Before the mission gone wrong, Sparrow was considered a cheery soul. But when he got back, he was cynical and negative. He detested going on missions with other Heroes in case something was wrong and built a well respected reputation. When he was upgraded to a 2.0 Hero, many years after he lost his team-mates, he started to lose his negativity and become a cheery soul once again, but only slightly. When he was sent on a mission with Iruini and Lhikan, he craved to be part of a team again and wanted to help the Toa as much as possible. He realized they functioned like his old team. Appearances * The Fate of Two Worlds ** Hero Factory: Wrongly Convicted Trivia * This Heroes name is based off two of Kingdonfin's favorite characters. Marcus from Mark Surge and Sparrow from Jack Sparrow from the Pirates of the Caribbean series.